codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
United Order of Nations
The United Order of Nations, simply known as U.O.N. (14 March 2318 A.E.U.—Present) is a new coalition of states originally created to counter the European Union Empire's advancing domination after it has conquered most of the world. This motivation changes when the Union becomes a member and the organization countered against the Colonial Coast. Afterwards, the goal is to maintain a cordial relationship between each countries and world peace. At first, their combined territories literally split the world between the Empire, the Colonial, and the Federation; then the Colonial and the Federation; and finally a whole organization. Background In order to combat the Union successfully, X Code, the leader of the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. and leader of the Republic State of the Philippines, proposed a federation of all nations. Initially called the United Nations Alliance, it was first joined by the Republic State of the Philippines, followed by China with the death of the High Eunuchs in order to match the Union's might. By then, Japan and India has already agreed to the plan and has sent troops to aid the Knights of A.E.G.I.S., while Malaysia and Burma has joined them as well. Soon after, all the other countries under the Empire and of the Oceania joined as well. Its first resolution was to take action against the occupation of the Philippines by the European forces, which led to declaration of war between the U.O.N. and the Union. One month later, Jonathan takes control of the Union and leads it on a path to join the U.O.N., with the entrance ceremony taking place in the neutral area of the Philippines. Ayame and the others easily see through the fact that the Union's large population would give it a majority vote in the U.O.N., effectively giving Jonathan control of the organization, and try to get him to limit his vote. All members of the U.O.N. were subsequently held hostage by Jonathan, as he wishes to force the issue. After seizing control of the U.O.N. and the Knights of A.E.G.I.S., Jonathan unites the remaining Asian countries as well as the European Union into the U.O.N. After Jonathan slowly acknowledge independence to the invaded countries of the Union, the Union was finally considered as a member. Ayame regains her leadership over the Federation once more while Akito Ryu, the new X Code, gains leadership over the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. and as Jonathan's right hand. Since then, the U.O.N. becomes part of the Federation of Three with the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. and of the European Union, as they counter against the Colonial Coast who threatens the world peace. At the defeat of the Colonial Coast, the whole world is united, forming the new incarnation of the U.O.N., the European Union and the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. Geography In total, forty-seven nations joined the U.O.N. Nations that joined include the Republic State of the Philippines, nations on territory controlled by China, majority of the Asian Continent under the rule of the European Union and of the Oceania continent. After the dictatorship of Jonathan, the European Union become a member of the U.O.N. After the defeat of the Colonial Coast, the rest of the pats of the world followed. Government Many of its laws are centered around the United Nations Charter, and obligations towards the Charter supersede the laws of individual nations. Decisions in the U.O.N. are determined by a two-thirds majority vote by the leaders of each country, with the population of each country determining their voting percentage. Supreme Council * Supreme Chairman/Chairwoman: ** Ayame Dy ** Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne (formerly) * 2nd Supreme Chairman: X Code (Jonathan Carter; formerly) * 2nd Supreme Chairman of the East: X Code (Akito Ryu) * 2nd Supreme Chairman of the West: Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne Military See: A.E.G.I.S. According to charter's paragraph 27, states that ratified the United Nations Charter must forever resign their right to have an independent military power of their own. Instead, a supranational military force is created and placed under the control of the Autonomous Espionage Group of International Service, with the condition that all military actions must be approved by the Congress of the U.O.N. before implementation. Member Nations Flag The flag of the U.O.N. was designed by Ayame Dy and Jonathan Carter under the disguise of X Code. The flag was first used in the announcement of the Federation. The flag features a white silhouette of a dove in the middle with twelve five-pointed stars outlining its wings: three of them were black and three yellow stars between each black ones; and thirteen five-pointed stars outlining the dove's beak, body and towards the tail: four of the stars were black and three yellow stars between each black one. The white symbolizes the peace, neutrality, unity and order of its member countries. The seven black stars symbolizes the seven continents: Asia, Europe, Africa, North America, South America, Antarctica and Oceania. The eighteen yellow stars symbolizes the eighteen countries that originally build up the organization prior to its charter ratification: Philippines, Japan, Korea, India, Bangladesh, Pakistan, Taiwan, Indonesia, China, Saudi Arabia, Malaysia, Israel, Vietnam, Iran, Qatar, Thailand, Turkey, and Burma. Actually, this eighteen countries were under the European Union Empire who are planning to overthrow the European Union Empire's dominion onto the whole world. Other countries in Asia that were not included are in favor of the Empire's rule. Trivia * An analogue of the real-world United Nations. Category:Nations Category:World of Code Breaker Category:Federation of Three